1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a driver assistance apparatus and method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a driver assistance apparatus for providing information related to driving and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle refers to an apparatus that transports people or freight from one place to another by driving wheels. For example, the vehicle may include a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, and a four-wheeled vehicle such as a sedan and even a train.
To enhance safety and convenience in using a vehicle, technology for applying various sensors and electronic devices to the vehicle has been increasingly developed. In particular, various kinds of technology developed to enhance driving convenience for the user are installed in the vehicle.
In addition, the driver takes various actions while driving the vehicle. For example, the driver may look in side-view mirrors installed on both sides of the vehicle in order to check if there is an obstacle near the vehicle before changing lanes. However, averting the eyes away from the front-view while driving may cause danger not only to the driver but also to other passengers.